


Rug

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [29]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Two Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) : Shannon and Jared regress a few years when rug shopping.<br/>(2) : Young Shannon plays a little trick on Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rug

“Why are they dragging us along again?” Jared whispered to his brother.

                Shannon shrugged, “For our opinion I’m guessing.”

                “We’re men. We suck at decorating. I mean, look at our house, there’s nothing really in it!” Jared retorted.

                “It’s Vicki, we can at least try,” Shannon replied, “And Tomo will kill us if we don’t.”

                Jared let out a deep breath as he glanced around the store, “But really…rug shopping. Not my way of spending a Saturday afternoon.”

                “Yeah, well, they’re Vicki and Tomo.” Shannon snorted before a sinister smirk spread across his face, “Hey Jay…                “

                “Yeah.”

                “Want to play a game?”

                “Hide-And-Seek?”

                “I’ll count first,” Shannon offered and watched as Jared scampered off. He knew Tomo would kill them later on, but, they wouldn’t be the Leto Brothers if they didn’t cause some discord. “One…two…”

(*)

 

Jared smiled as he lay on the big rug that his mother got just a few days ago, his blue eyes looking at the ceiling with disinterest. He was bored. Shannon was doing…something, Jared wasn’t completely sure what his older brother was doing but Shannon told him to leave him alone so Jared was wisely listening.

                His mother was at work, so that left him no one to play with.

                Sighing, Jared rolled on his side, then slowly a mischievous smirk appeared on the little boy’s face.  Gripping one edge of the rug, Jared rolled until the rug had him in a tight embrace. He chuckled as he rolled the other way, then he rolled back up. Giggles erupted from the boy’s mouth.

                When he turned to roll out however, the rug wouldn’t budge. Growling, Jared tried to add more force. Nothing.

                Then, a chuckle.              

                “Shannon!”

                “Yes Jay.”           

                “Get off!”

                “Nope.”

                “Shannon!”

 


End file.
